majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Avery Cook
|latest = }} Avery Cook was a con man who plotted a major diamond heist with Selma and Cory Hewett. History Originally from Camden, New Jersey, Avery became a con man with a number of aliases including Bryce Fowler, Marvin Niel, Richard Van Duzer and Scott Lytle, each a person who had been dead for some time. Under each alias, Avery committed various cons including fake corporations, investment scams and in some cases, ripping off charities. Each name came under investigation for the cons, but Avery avoided arrest and being identified. Avery eventually met Selma Hewett and her son Cory who committed small time crimes of his own. Avery genuinely fell in love with Selma and came to care greatly about Cory. Together, the three decided to plan a diamond robbery. Under his Marvin Niel alias, Avery pretended to be seeking out investors for a restaurant he was opening at the hotel that jewelry designer Jagger Smith was staying at. Avery managed to get an actual physical location to show his potential investors. As part of his con, Avery seduced the concierge Dolly Bowen and learned Jagger's schedule from her while they were in bed together. After getting Jagger's schedule from Dolly, Avery abandoned her and the concerned Dolly filed a missing person's report for "Marvin Niel." With Avery in the passenger seat, Cory staged a fender bender on Jagger's limo and successfully stole three million dollars in diamonds. However, Cory made a number of mistakes and was caught though he refused to identify his partner in the robbery. Following Cory's arrest, Selma and Avery made a plan to bail Cory out of jail and then flee to Canada with new identities and the diamonds. After being bailed out by Selma, who used a few of the diamonds as collateral unknown to Avery, Cory called Avery to let him know. At the time, Avery was in Morro Bay buying a used Buick Regal to act as their getaway car. Upon his return, Avery learned that both Cory and the diamonds had disappeared. Avery checked into the Affiliate Motel in Burbank under his Marvin Niel alias to wait for a chance to run when Cory turned up again. After Cory was found murdered, the detectives of the Major Crimes Division learned about Avery and his part in the robbery after tracing Cory's phone call outside the county jail to a phone registered to Avery's Bryce Fowler alias. From there, the detectives learned about Avery's other identities and his cons. They managed to track down Dolly who had since realized that "Marvin" had scammed her and retracted her missing person's report on him. The police eventually caught Selma at the stash spot in "Marvin's" restaurant. Convinced that Avery had conned her, Selma gave up Avery's location and real name to the police despite suspecting that he had long since fled. Avery was arrested at the Affiliate Motel and taken to be questioned by Captain Sharon Raydor and Detective Amy Sykes. Due to the fact that they were both women, Avery attempted to charm them while admitting to being part of the robbery but trying to downplay his role in it. Once the two detectives revealed Cory's murder to Avery, the grief-stricken con man finally told them the truth about his role in the robbery. Avery provided them with his alibi of being in Morro Bay at the time Cory was bailed out, ultimately proving his innocence in Cory's murder. While Avery was exonerated for murdering Cory Hewett, he would still have to face charges related to his various cons and the diamond robbery. The police informed Selma of Avery's innocence in the murder and reduced her charges to aiding and abetting the diamond robbery in exchange for her cooperation. Selma expressed a desire to see Avery once more and Lieutenant Andy Flynn promised that Selma could see him once they were done talking with her and she could even visit Avery wherever he ended up in prison. However, Andy stated that while the DA agreed to reduce Selma's charges, Avery's would not be reduced. Trivia *At one point, while still believing that Avery killed Cory Hewett, Sykes jokes that the words "they never saw him coming" should be written upon Avery's tombstone. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4